Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Spin!
by The Big Sun
Summary: Due to his grades being rather lacking, Ryuhei Tamaki was transferred to Fumizuki Academy by his parents, with the hopes that having some competition will motivate him. After landing himself in Class 3-F, he'll be shown that school can be more than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Fumizuki Academy. A school considered infamous by reputation, due to its somewhat questionable system. At some point in time, they assumed a unique grading system. Students' grades were not limited by a maximum of 100, rather there was not limit; students were allowed to as many questions as possible within an allocated time.

Thus, those who have might have been considered honor students in their previous schools, worthy of receiving scholarships within the best schools in Japan, perhaps even abroad, became just another face in the crowd, just like that. So it was safe to say that transferring to it so suddenly in the third year wasn't the most sane of ideas.

Such was the case for Ryuhei Tamaki. At the behest of his parents, he transferred to Fumizuki after they decided that some competition was necessary for his grades to improve.

Walking towards the front gate that morning was the relaxed visage of Ryuhei Tamaki. Wearing his old dull blue uniform, the boy stood out from those around him, who were wearing Fumizuki's standard black blazers. As they passed him by, Ryuhei noticed that they all looked tense, and some of them looked like they hadn't slept in weeks. Ryuhei paid them no mind however, and continued walking at his regular pace.

He had remembered what that one teacher, Ms Takahashi said when he and his parents went to survey the school. That Fumizuki had a special Placement Test at start of every year, which determined their place at the academy, which Ryuhei had initially presumed were simply arranged alphabetically, like any other school.

Ryuhei had at this point, passed the gate. Strangely, in his direct line of sight wasn't trees or pavement or even sky for that matter, just black and white fabric.

Only after a moment did he realize he walked into a teacher. To Ryuhei, the well-built man in front of him seemed as tall as Tokyo Tower, since he wasn't exactly tall himself. After he cleared his throat, the man began speaking in an deep, intimidating voice. "You, you must be the transfer student. Ryuhei Tamaki?"

After admiring the man's impeccably stony expression for a few seconds, Ryuhei spoke up. "Yes sir! Ryuhei Tamaki from Sendai Nika High School!" He said, addressing the tall man like how a cadet would address a drill sergeant. Surprisingly unfazed, the man cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Um...my dad told me to address the teachers here like this...sir." he squeaked, halfway pulling his arm down.

The man sighed, "No need. I came down here to make sure your not one of the troublemaking types, unlike some people I know." He grumbled.

"Uh, yes sir." Ryuhei picked up his pace from a relaxed stroll up to a near jog as he approached the main door. Looking back, he could see the tall teacher yelling at a brown haired boy, who seemed to have been late. 'I wouldn't want to be that guy', he said to himself. After asking for directions from a passing teacher, Ryuhei made his way to Class 2-D. Opening the sliding door, he entered the room warily. It wasn't particularly full yet, so he doesn't appear to be late, but better safe than sorry.

He sat himself down on an empty chair near the window. He scanned his surroundings; a bespectacled student who sat in the chair next to him was reviewing notes, a red-haired boy who was sitting at the back seemed to chewing something, perhaps gum, and a student whose purple hair was trimmed into a bowl cut was wearing a grin that seemed almost arrogant but calm. After a few minutes, the class started filling up completely, and a teacher was, soon enough, already standing beside the podium.

"Alright, everyone please be quiet," the plain man said firmly. "you can all please pull out your stationery, and Sakamoto throw away that gum."

'Sakamoto...so that's his name, huh?' Ryuhei thought as he saw the red-haired boy go out for a few moments before coming back in.

"So as you may already know," the teacher continued, "today will be the day of the Placement Test. For those who may have not been informed this test will determine what class you will be placed in, depending on your score." The teacher started passing around the test papers, each student receiving two papers. After passing them around, the teacher glanced at his wristwatch, "you may begin...now."

Ryuhei, in a somewhat dramatic fashion, flipped the sheet around. Printed on it were questions he had answered many times before. 'This should be easy,' he thought. He began by writing his name, then carefully analyzing the first question. It was Math. 'Not my strong suit, but...' he scribbled away at the questions, calmly answering them onw by one.

After the fifth question, he clearly noticed that something was wrong. There was a strange buzzing noise coming from his right side, and sure enough, the bespectacled student from before was buzzing through the questions like nobody's business. And at his side , sat dozens of papers that were forming a pile that was quite formidable in size.

Ryuhei was flabbergasted by the speed at which the boy was finishing the test. It's as if he was moving at the speed of light! 'What the hell is this guy!? Well, whatever! I won't lose either!'

After the test had passed, Ryuhei had finished 21 pages, while the student, whose name he would later learn was Toshimitsu Kubo, finished nearly 4000.

'What is this place!?' Was all he could think.

* * *

And so it begins ladies and gents! The first of hopefully many chapters in this fic. True story, I pretty much just made one of those OC fics that are a dime a dozen on here . But hopefully, even just out of sheer curiosity somebody will check this out.

For some clarification, this fic doesn't follow the ending to the light novels since I haven't read those yet, so basically everyone will be as we left it off in Season 2, except we're skipping ahead to the beginning of the third year if you couldn't already guess.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the test, Ryuhei had 21 sheets of paper piled on his desk, Kubo had 4000, Sakamoto had 15, and the missing 5th Beatle as Ryuhei had called him, had around 1000. After handing back the papers, the teacher informed the class that the results will be announced next week.

* * *

A week after the placement test, Ryuhei was off to his new school, complete with his new uniform. The black blazer fitted quite comfortably and everything seemed to come together nicely. His hair still looked like a complete mess however, but he wasn't keen on fixing it anytime soon. At 8:15 am, Ryuhei was already in front of the school gate. With a piece of gum in his mouth, he walked onto the school grounds. He noticed a literal sea of students forming a crowd around a large bulletin board beside the entrance.

"Yeesh..." he sighed. Realizing he probably wasn't able to see his placement test results anytime soon, Ryuhei decided to walk around and familiarize himself with his new school.

Past the entrance was a garden which seemed to have little use outside of being a place for the students to relax during lunch break. It was pretty, Ryuhei thought, if a little overly saturated. Meaning to sit down at the nearby bench under the tree, Ryuhei was surprised when he saw a...girl or boy or... whatever, out cold on the bench.

Then all of a sudden the crossdresser slowly opened her eyes. "A-aneue..." she muttered. Her emerald eyes fluttered as she tried to adjust to the sunlight shining on her and her skin gleamed in the sunlight as its rays reflected off it. Truly she must be the epitome of beauty.

Unfortunately, when 'she' sat up Ryuhei took notice that it wasn't a girl crossdresser, it was just a guy. You wouldn't think so unless you looked really closely, but it was truly and honestly just a man who happened to be extremely feminine, Ryuhei himself only noticed because he was the meticulous sort, his hobby is to obsess small details; the subtle differences between male and female happened to be one of them.

"Hey. You're a dude, aren't you?" Ryuhei questioned abruptly.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita."

"Ryuhei Tamaki. Any reason you were asleep on this bench?"

"Well, less sleeping and more...knocked unconscious really. My sister was having a bit of a fit you see." Hideyoshi explained while straightening out his uniform. "She was placed into Class F this year, and she's not exactly accepting of failure."

"Was she in a high-ranking class last year or something?" Ryuhei said, now significantly more informed about Fumizuki's grading system.

"Ambassador of Class A, actually." Hideyoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Ouch. Didn't she study? Or is this placement test harder than the one for second years?"

"No, its the same as far as I know. My sister only failed because she just slept in playing some new otome game she was hell-bent on beating." Hideyoshi sighed. "By the way, have you seen your test results yet, Tamaki?"

"No, have you?"

"Not yet, want to go together?"

Ryuhei smiled, "Sure." He said. The two walked back to the entrance together, now mostly empty save for a few students. Ryuhei scanned the board, looking for his name among the hundreds of other names. "Ah, there it is...Ryuhei Tamaki, Class 3-F."

Initially, Ryuhei was saddened by this, but then he considered something. In a school where the top students can answer literally thousands of questions in the span of an hour, a below average student from a public school really wouldn't stand a chance.

"Oh, you're in Class F too? Same here." Hideyoshi said. "I tried studying to up my scores but I guess that wasn't enough." He sighed.

Ryuhei looked at the board again, "Looks like there are a lot of people in Class F, huh? Around...wow, nearly a hundred. Are they all idiots?"

"Most of them are. But some are students that didn't participate in the placement test for one reason or another."

"Ah, like your sister?"

Hideyoshi nodded. After that, the two headed to the 3rd floor, where all the 3rd year classes are. The placement of the classes were exactly the same as the second floor, so Hideyoshi at least didn't have any problems locating Class F.

Its atmosphere, Ryuhei felt, didn't seem particularly inviting, or safe for that matter. A faint smell of dried blood was in the air for some reason, making it clear to him that this place wasn't an optimal learning environment in the slightest. Suddenly a bottle came smashing against the nearby window pane, causing a large crack to form, followed by the pained screams of a male voice. Ryuhei tried to pay it no mind as he went into the class with Hideyoshi.

Needless to say, Ryuhei's first impression of Class F was terrible.

* * *

I decided to edit the chapter because I thought the writing wasn't quite up to par, especially compared to the last one. I shortened it a bit and save the crazy lady thing for next time.

Next time: "Me, Them, and The War"


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Me, Them, and The War

* * *

Lunch Time. Ryuhei Tamaki was enjoying a light snack with the only person he knew in Class F, Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi, can I ask you something?" Ryuhei said while munching on a loaf of curry bread.

"Of course. What is it?" Hideyoshi replied politely, using an accent that was slightly antiquated.

"That chick over there, is that your sister?" Ryuhei pointed to a girl playing with a empty can at her desk. She was laughing at nothing in particular, and seemed to not notice that people were shooting curious, concerned gazes at her.

"Yes it is." Hideyoshi said nonchalantly, "why? Are you going to ask how we look so similar?"

"No." Ryuhei said flatly, "I was going to ask, why does she seem like such a nutcase?" Taking another bite of his bread, Ryuhei didn't notice the malicious killing intent slowly approaching him.

"Bugeeh!"

Said intent was exuding from Hideyoshi's sister, who suddenly put Ryuhei into a headlock. "Ufufu...How would like to die?" With a innocent smile, Hideyoshi's sister pinched Ryuhei's cheek with her free hand, seemingly meaning to tear it off.

Hideyoshi decided not to partake in the conversation out of safety for his own well-being, instead choosing to drink his juice in silence.

Some moments later...

"Being in Class F seemed to have taken a toll on her sanity." Hideyoshi explained matter-of-factly.

"No kidding. One moment she was trying to tear my face off, then all of a sudden she went out to chase a butterfly."

Just then, a pair of students approached the Ryuhei-Hideyoshi group.

"Oh. Hideyoshi, glad I found you, Yuuji wants everyone to gather at the roof." One student was a boy with messy brown hair. He exuded stupidity, Ryuhei thought. The other was a boy with blue hair. He had a sickly complexion and scraps of tissue paper plugging both his nose holes.

"I'll be right up,"Hideyoshi said, "Oh, right. Everyone, this is the transfer student, Ryuhei. Ryuhei, this is Muttsulini and Akihisa."

"Nice to meet you." Akihisa offered a hand to the for some reason still prone Ryuhei.

"Yeah." Ryuhei smirked.

With Ryuhei in tow, Akihisa, Muttsulini, and Hideyoshi walked to the school roof. Up there were two students sitting at a chabudai that was there for whatever reason; a ponytailed girl and the red-haired Sakamoto person Ryuhei had saw earlier at the Placement Test.

The ponytailed girl turned to the group of three. "Oh, you brought the transfer student too? Well I guess we have a spot free without Mizuki here..."

"Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience." Ryuhei said meekly.

"It's fine. Now Sakamoto, what did you need?"

With a bemused look, Sakamoto exhaled. "Well to start off, there was a letter in my shoebox this morning, here it is." Sakamoto set a plain white envelope on the table.

"Ooh, Kirishima isn't going to like that..." Akihisa said. "...Doesn't smell of perfume though."

"It isn't a love letter, idiot. It's a letter of challenge; says it's from Class C." Sakamoto peeled open the envelope, "To Yuuji Sakamoto, we at Class C hereby challenge 'Class F' to a Summoner Test War. We have provided a prep time of one week(s). Be ready."

"Summoner Test War?" Ryuhei muttered in confusion. "What's that?"

Suddenly silence.

The whole group stared at Ryuhei, dumbfounded. How did he not know of the Summoner Test (ST) War, was what they all collectively thought. Hideyoshi spoke up, "W-well, basically an ST War is a battle between classes using our 'Shoukanjuu'. It's kind of like a fighting game to put it simply."

"Fighting game huh?"

"So anyway," Yuuji continued, "since we have two weeks, we'll need to prepare. Muttsulini, track down where this letter came from, there's always a chance that somebody's set this up to frame us."

"Roger." Muttsulini uttered softly. It was the first word Ryuhei had heard from him since ever.

"Akihisa, Hideyoshi, while Muttsulini works on that, you go check with Koyama."

"Aye aye sir!" Akihisa saluted.

"Shimada and Ryuhei, go prepare with the rest of the class."

"Alright. Let's go Tamaki-kun."

"Sure."

So, Shimada and Ryuhei set off to inform the rest of Class F about the upcoming war. On the way, Ryuhei tries to make some conversation.

"Say Shimada, what's a Shoukanjuu?" Ryuhei asked naively.

"Hm? They're the virtual avatars we use for the ST War," Shimada said. "We can only use them with a teacher's approval though."

"And since it's a **Test** war, I'm guessing our test scores have something to do with it?" Ryuhei guessed they work like a health bar or something similar."And the score depends on the test subject?"

Shimada smiled, "Yup! You catch on pretty quickly, Tamaki-kun."

The two arrive at Class F at last. Curiously, the door had a hole in it. Not that it usually doesn't, it just so happened the hole was the exact diameter of an arm, as if something tried reaching in by force, even though it wasn't locked.

"...Well that's ominous." Ryuhei opened the door slowly and peeked in carefully. To his horror, a pile of fresh corpses lay scattered all over the floor. They were all groaning in pain, some clucthing certain parts of their body to alleviate it. Hideyoshi's sister was sitting calmly on her desk all the while, busy making paper cranes.

"Kinoshita! What happened here!?" Ryuhei and Shimada ran towards her. "Who did this!?"

"I don't know, I was making paper cranes then suddenly you showed up!"

"You mean you didn't notice this happening," Shimada asked.

Kinoshita raised her head, "Nope. Is that what that sound was?" She looked around, "huh. I thought somebody just fell over! ＼(￣▽￣)／"

"*sigh* Great, now what do we do? The war is in two weeks and we've lost most of our troops." As Shimada said that, Kinoshita perked up as an immense energy suddenly built up around her.

"...Did you say war?" Kinoshita's voice suddenly deepened significantly. "Currently it's Monday, April 3rd, one week after the Placement Test. Nobody should be allowed conduct an ST War this early in the year. I already told you that right, Class F?" Kinoshita, no, Yuuko stood up. Her posture intimidating and her eyes piercing. This wasn't the person that had put Ryuhei into a headlock. No, this was something much more frightening. "I, Kinoshita Yuuko, ambassador of Class 2-A won't stand for it!"

"Class 3-F actually, and Akihisa's the ambassador."

"..."

* * *

I wasn't planning on keeping Yuuko mentally broken forever anyway. 3-F needed the Lightning Bruiser type since...Oops, I've said too much! Also, she has kaomoji on her dialogue because...reasons.

Next Time: "Me, Them, and The War, Part 2"


End file.
